percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hermione6720's Blog Series 6
COMMENTS  SallyPerson 13:37, April 11, 2010  OMG!!!!! My Oracle said this: Many will follow the trail gone cold the gods, the monsters, and the legends old. You will search until you reach the end of the Earth, and one Hero will find his sacrifice's worth.       Warboss95 14:20, April 11, 2010  What cans my boyz do we be ready for battle       Kiwi 1998 16:16, April 11, 2010  So am I. I'm ready any day.       Bard eric 16:23, April 11, 2010  i'm back. *summons another 1,000,000,000 skeletons so that we now have 2,000,000,000 skeletons.* here. Kyra, you keep command of the original 1,000,000,000, and i'll get the second million. Warboss, i'd give you some but you already have an army.       Bard eric 16:26, April 11, 2010  if i'm not awake yet by the time you guys are ready to battle, the second million skeletons are also under kiwi's command until i get back. *passes out*       Kiwi 1998 16:35, April 11, 2010  Thanks!  FOR OLYMPUS!!!       Warboss95 16:43, April 11, 2010  I dont need undead i got my black orc commandos and air strikes       Jukyter 16:46, April 11, 2010  NOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAVE THE WIKI! *hacks into Sparrow's account and bans IP Adress KR0N05*       Bard eric 16:46, April 11, 2010  i'm back       Bard eric 16:47, April 11, 2010  warboss, that's exactly why i didn't give you any.       Kiwi 1998 16:48, April 11, 2010  You know Warboss, the undead can't die.....       Bard eric 16:49, April 11, 2010  i know, but apparently he doesn't care.       Kiwi 1998 16:50, April 11, 2010  I've noticed...       Bard eric 16:50, April 11, 2010  Kyra, you can keep the million skeletons i gave to you forever. they are permanently under your command.       Kiwi 1998 16:51, April 11, 2010  Yay! time to annoy Annalise and have her wake up with the undead in her face! :D       Bard eric 16:51, April 11, 2010  and i just made them invincible, as welll as the ones i have under my command.       Warboss95 16:52, April 11, 2010  You guys im going on a seige you commin     ?  Kiwi 1998 16:52, April 11, 2010  Annalise, prepare for the undead sitting on your face!!! XD      SallyPerson 16:52, April 11, 2010 Stay focused you guys! It’s time to end this! I’ve got a really good plan, and so does Warboss, so if we put them together…*evil grin*   Bard eric 16:52, April 11, 2010  yeah, i'm coming       Bard eric 16:52, April 11, 2010  whos annalise?       Kiwi 1998 16:54, April 11, 2010  My half-sister. XD She can see throught the Mist.       Bard eric 16:55, April 11, 2010  oh       Warboss95 16:57, April 11, 2010  Im in a landing ship and their gun inplacements are ripping us apart  Shadow travel to the guns and tack them out so we can land       Kiwi 1998 16:57, April 11, 2010  Anyway, back to battle.  '*shoots a fart arrow and makes ten enemy demigods pass out from the smell*       Bard eric 16:57, April 11, 2010 summons Mrs. O’Leary so that everyone can come*      Bard eric 16:58, April 11, 2010 i mean so everyone can shadowtravel*      Warboss95 16:58, April 11, 2010  Im in a ship get those guns down NOW!       Bard eric 16:58, April 11, 2010 sends all of my invincible skeletal troops at the enemy*      Bard eric 16:59, April 11, 2010  what guns?       Kiwi 1998 17:00, April 11, 2010  '*sends three skeletons at an enemy demigod*       Bard eric 17:01, April 11, 2010  only three?       Bard eric 17:01, April 11, 2010  i mean three? aren't you supposed to save your troops? and by the way, the skeletons are invincible       Kiwi 1998 17:02, April 11, 2010  I know, it's only one demigod!       Bard eric 17:02, April 11, 2010  so you only need one for every three enemy demigods.       Bard eric 17:03, April 11, 2010  even other children of hades       Warboss95 17:03, April 11, 2010  Get da bloody guns down!       Bard eric 17:03, April 11, 2010  what am i supposed to do with them? i can't understand what you're saying!       Kiwi 1998 17:04, April 11, 2010  I feel like having them gang up on them for revenge I know that kid. His name is Spencer, he's a mutant son of Aphrodite. He was in my class.       Hermione6720 17:04, April 11, 2010 Take that!!!! HA HA HA!!!       Bard eric 17:05, April 11, 2010  oh       Bard eric 17:05, April 11, 2010  you finally arived. i told you about 5 minutes ago       Kiwi 1998 17:06, April 11, 2010  I'll take a gun! *grabbs random gun and shoots at a bunch of enemies*       Warboss95 17:06, April 11, 2010  Kill the gun's crew or blow em up.  I lost half my dropships       Bard eric 17:07, April 11, 2010 opens a crack in the ground which swallows up the guns and all of their crew* is that better warboss?      Hermione6720 17:09, April 11, 2010  Woah!!!! is possesed by Kronos* HA HA HA HA!!!       Warboss95 17:09, April 11, 2010  Thanks  My ships are forming an artillary line so we can seige the fortress.       Bard eric 17:10, April 11, 2010 makes a box of granite form around hermione *      Kiwi 1998 17:10, April 11, 2010  '*grabbs Michael and smacks him in the face over and over* snap out of it!!!!       Bard eric 17:11, April 11, 2010  i just trapped him!!! you just realeased him! *reforms the box of granite around Michael*       Hermione6720 17:11, April 11, 2010 *stabs Warboss* TAKE THAT YOU BLOGGER!!!! *Hermione talks* HELP ME!!! *Kronos talks* HA HA HA HA!!!       Warboss95 17:12, April 11, 2010  A magic popper should fix her up  OY GROT FIX 'ER UP!       Bard eric 17:12, April 11, 2010  you're trapped kronos! stop doing that! and Michael, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!       Bard eric 17:12, April 11, 2010  fix who up?       Hermione6720 17:13, April 11, 2010 Kronos* Never!! *Michael* Okay.       Kiwi 1998 17:13, April 11, 2010  Um....I'll try to help you.       Bard eric 17:14, April 11, 2010  sorry hermione, but this is necessary. this is not permanent. *sends Michael into the underworld* you will return, alive. don't worry.       Hermione6720 17:15, April 11, 2010  *Kronos*  MUST DESTROY- Kronos flies out of Michael and Into Bard eric* Eric!!!!!       Bard eric 17:15, April 11, 2010  my dad will return you to here, Michael, alive, and with out kronos.       Warboss95 17:16, April 11, 2010  I cant start a seige with Kronos mucking it up get him out of here!       Bard eric 17:16, April 11, 2010 returns Michael to here before getting possesed* *sends self into underworld with kronos trapped inside me, with last minute of freedom*      Kiwi 1998 17:16, April 11, 2010  WTF?!?!?! IS KRONOS GOING ON A POSSING RAMPAGE OR SOMETHING?!?!?       Hermione6720 17:16, April 11, 2010  Eric. You Okay???? Kronos just went out of me and into you.       Bard eric 17:16, April 11, 2010  i'm in the underworld with kronos. he is getting sent to tarterus by dad.       Kiwi 1998 17:17, April 11, 2010  Fine! I'll get him out...or try at least....       Hermione6720 17:17, April 11, 2010  ERIC!!!!! Kronos flies back into me* I say* NO!!!!!!!!!!! Kronos flies into Kiwi* Oh great. here we go again.       Bard eric 17:18, April 11, 2010 shadow travels all of us into the underworld*      Bard eric 17:19, April 11, 2010 summons dad* you can't eskape, kronos!!      Kiwi 1998 17:19, April 11, 2010  '*KRONOS*  LET'S SEE YOU GET ME OUTA HERE NOW!!!!  '*KIWI*  WTF?!?!?       Warboss95 17:19, April 11, 2010  '*pulls out a 4-7 soul drainer*  This should get him out of you  '*fires*       Bard eric 17:20, April 11, 2010 hades, talking through me* you are finished kronos, begone to tarterus!!! *sends kronos to tarterus, in many pices* *withdraws from bard eric*      Warboss95 17:21, April 11, 2010  Now can we get on with the seige       Kiwi 1998 17:21, April 11, 2010  WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?       Bard eric 17:21, April 11, 2010 *still hades* turns kronos into dust, and sends him deep into tarterus*     Bard eric 17:23, April 11, 2010  forget waht i said the last two times. *Still hades* summons kronos from inside of whoever he is in and turns him into dust, and sends him deep into tarterus*      Warboss95 17:23, April 11, 2010  The shot only drains Kronos out of you and into a canister that nothing can get out of       Bard eric 17:24, April 11, 2010  here, i'll toss it into tarterus       Hermione6720 17:24, April 11, 2010  EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!!      Warboss95 17:25, April 11, 2010  Good thing were seigeing it  Now get me back to my troops, I got a battle to start! Category:War